Of Squares and Jerry Dares
by Beauty4estGreen
Summary: So, Jerry had invited the gang minus Rudy, thank goodness over to his house for a sleepover. Unexpected things happen, NONE of which involve closets, Seven Minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare, or even plain old kissing. Hmmmm, whatever could it be? Read and find out... Jack/Kim Rated T for some suggestive content. Temporarily on HIATUS
1. The Invite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

_**Hey guys! I'm back, with the promised second story. **_

_**There will be a twist later on, that will explain the reason the word 'squares' is in the title.**_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

Jack and Kim just _had_ to learn the hard way not to attend a sleepover at Jerry's house.

It was the first Friday of summer vacation, and of course Jerry Martinez had felt the need to celebrate. Rudy had decided to work the crew extra hard since summer had started, and everyone was extremely wiped out. At around 5 in the evening, he finally gave them the okay to go home. By then all the kids were tired, sweaty, and gross. Eddie had the worst of it, since he could usually find a way out of the workouts and wasn't used to so much training.

Kim was slouching on one of the benches, breathing deeply, with one hand holding her tangled blonde hair up on the back of her head. Jack lay on the ground next to her, his face covered with a towel. Kim kept staring at the light wood of the bench, feeling numb in the mind and sore in the body, and didn't break out of her trance until Jerry came up really close and yelled "WHOOOO!" in her ear.

She squealed a little and toppled off the bench in surprise – landing on Jack, which effectively made him yell out in shock. He shook the towel off his face, completely bewildered.

Kim stood and helped Jack up. "What the HECK, Jerry?" She exclaimed.

Undaunted by the glare the blonde was currently giving him, Jerry clapped his hands together in excitement. "Yo, I just came up with a totally awesome idea!"

Jack brushed himself off, and said, "What, turning me and Kim into a sandwich?" at the same time Kim muttered under her breath, "The first and last one he'll ever have."

Suddenly a yell arose from the stack of mats where Milton was lying down. "NO!" Everyone looked at him. He was sitting straight up, eyes wide, with an accusing finger pointing at the three. "You two will NOT be _sandwiching_, and we will NOT be dealing with an unexpected _lunch._"

There was silence for exactly one minute. Kim finally figured out what he was saying a spit second before Jack did. "THAT'S IT!" She tried to launch herself at the skinny nerd.

Jack quickly wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled around back of him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, calm, Kim, calm," he murmured in her ear. He then turned to his redheaded friend and said, "Dude, so not cool."

Milton shrugged and crossed his arms. "So Jerry, do tell us this 'awesome' idea of yours."

"Right. Anyway, how'd you all like to have a sleepover at my house, eh?" The Latino was greeted by a chorus of "sure"s and "sounds like fun"s and a remark from Kim that sounded suspiciously like "Die."

Jack turned to his friend and realized that he still had one arm around her waist. He swiftly removed it and said, "Come on, Kim, it'll be fun."

She gave him a look. "At _Jerry's_ house?"

He responded with another look. The kept staring each other down, the others interestedly, until she finally gave. "Fine, I'll go."

Everyone cheered. Jerry high-fived Jack. Kim slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the dojo before they could talk her into anything else.

Eddie spoke up for the first time from his resting place in the middle of the sparring mats. "Hey Milton, what did you mean by that sandwich remark?"

Milton got down from his perch, walked to his friend, and whispered something in his ear. The sweet, naïve boy cringed and said, "Really? _Ewwww_."

Jack walked over the two. "Dude, you better not have told him what I think you just did."

Milton got in Jack's face somewhat. "Why? Do you _deny_ that you're always together?"

"So?"

"Do you _deny_ how you always stare at her?"

"I do not!"

"Do you _deny_ that you love sparring with her just for the physical contact?"

"Really, man, knock it –"

"Will you _deny_ that you're looking forward to how hot she'll look in her PJ's, and that that's your real motive for begging her to come to the sleepover?"

Jack, the guy with a black belt and a comeback always at the ready, was desperate to get his nerdy friend to shut up. "For your information, Milton, I've already seen Kim in her pajamas, and it's not that great a sight to behold."

Milton swiftly drew back, one eyebrow raised. Jack looked around the room and found the same skeptical look on everyone else's faces. Nervous, he started, "That _really_ came out wrong, didn't it?"

"_MMHMM."_

Cheeks flushing violently, Jack bolted out of the dojo and away from the mall.

_**So, I know it's short, and I know this is definitely not my best work. However, I needed a beginning, even if it's a sucky one. So please review, give feedback, and keep an eye out for more chapters!**_

_**Okay, how about this: As soon as I get ten reviews, I'll get Chapter 2 written. **_

_**Lastly, I know that there is more suggested sexual content than my last Kim/Jack story, but I wanted to stretch the limits a bit with this one. I swear, I'll still try to keep it as realistic as possible.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Love y'all,**_

_**-Reyna S.**_


	2. The Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Mission Impossible**

_**So, I am very much aware how past the deadline I am. The minute I saw the first twelve reviews, I started writing, but I didn't have access to my computer for like a week, and then the internet was shut down for days after that. I'm so sorry you guys, but I REALLY hope that this won't disappoint.**_

At around seven o'clock on Saturday evening, the doorbell rang at the Martinez house. Seven-year-old Nikki excitedly ran down the stairs and opened the door. She was met with the sight of three boys about her brother's age standing in the doorway, wearing pajamas and carrying sleeping bags.

She turned and sprinted up the stairs, pausing halfway up to yell, "Jerry, your weird karate friends are here!" before bolting again. Jerry immediately appeared out of the kitchen, wearing a flowered apron. When he saw his friends he said, "Hey, my peeps! C'mon in."

Milton, Eddie, and Jack came in and set their stuff down, the latter wearing a confused expression on his face. "Dude, why are you wearing an apron?"

Jerry glanced down at himself for a second. "Oh, I was baking. My snicker doodles are to _die _for, yo," he told him, backing into the kitchen and quickly reappearing with a huge plate of cookies. He passed them around, and Jack took one, casting a doubtful look at Milton. When the latter nodded earnestly, he shrugged and took a bite. He covered his mouth in surprise.

"Dude," he said through a mouthful of pastry, "this is _awesome._"

"Thanks," Jerry said. "I use my grandma's secret recipe. I'd tell you the secret ingredient, but it's a secret." Milton rolled his eyes and stacked several more cookies into his hand. He was shoveling a third into his mouth when they all heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Jerry's little sister ran down the stairs again at top speed, and yanked open the door. "Kim!" The young girl wrapped her arms tightly around the teenager's waist. Kim grinned, and, after returning the fierce embrace, said, "Okay, Nikki, you can let go now."

"Okay!" She released and shot up to her room again. Everyone laughed as Kim, clad in red a purple plaid pajamas, walked inside, slinging her overnight bag off her shoulder and dropping it with the guys' things. "Erratic kid, isn't she?" Milton asked rhetorically.

Kim replied. "Yeah, but she's really sweet. Hey, Jerry, been baking again?" Kim gave her fellow cheerleader a fleeting hug and grabbed a cookie, taking a huge bite. "Ahhh, still delicious."

"Kim, when have you eaten Jerry's cookies before?" Jack asked.

Kim swallowed. "He made a whole batch for the pep squad last week. Even Grace took thirds."

The guys nodded.

A brief silence followed. Eddie took initiative to break it and said, "So, what do you guys wanna do? We could play one word story again!"

A collective "NO!" followed this statement.

Kim said, "How about a movie?"

Jerry snapped his fingers at her and grinned. "Read my mind, _chica_. I have just the thing." He took off his apron and hopped into the kitchen to put it away. When he reappeared he added, "Oh, you guys can just set up your stuff in the living room. There's popcorn on the counter next to the microwave. I'm gonna get something."

Jack, Milton, and Eddie unrolled their sleeping bags and set them side-by-side on the floor of the spacious living room. Kim got the popcorn before setting up her own bag next to Jack's and settling in with the guys.

Kim was about to ask what was taking Jerry so long when the devil himself appeared at the top of the stairs again, yelling, "Yo! Eddie! Milton! I found it! Whooo!"

Eddie pumped his fists in excitement and Milton rolled his eyes while Kim and Jack sat there looking confused. "What did you find?" Kim asked.

A diabolical smirk spread across the Latino's face. It was a look they didn't see often and was honestly a bit frightening on him. "You'll see." Jerry popped in a DVD, grabbed the remote, and squeezed himself between Jack and Kim. He flipped on the TV. The guys all burst out laughing.

On the screen was one of the most horrible things they've all seen. Somebody had filmed the entire Pearl of Seaford Beauty Pageant, and of course Jerry had gotten his hands on the footage. Kim covered her face with her hands, occasionally peeking through her fingers, only now realizing exactly how bad she was upon watching her 'interpretive dance.'

Jack started cracking up even harder when as they watched the announcer puke into a trash can. Jerry looked at him interestedly. "Oh, you think that's funny? Just you wait until the next scene."

Jack's easy laugh morphed into a forced, nervous one. "What – what do you mean?"

He turned his attention back at the screen when Kim began to giggle herself. His jaw dropped as he witnessed an overhead viewing of his victory dance. Watching himself, Jack immediately understood exactly how dorky he looked. Turning beet red, he turned to his friend and said, "You hacked into the dojo security footage."

Jerry looked extremely proud of himself. "Yes I did." A loud cough from his far right made him correct himself. "Alright, fine, Milton did it, but the whole video was my idea."

"Of course it was," Kim muttered. She looked kind of annoyed about the first scene of her, but she was biting her lower lip firmly, obviously trying not to crack up. Her expression then turned to disbelief and mild horror, and she said, "Oh, no."

"Ohh, yes. " Jerry wrapped an arm around the shoulders of either Jack and Kim, still looking incredibly pleased. "And this is _both_ of you putting the noble art of dance to shame."

Everyone stared at the TV, completely transfixed in his or her own way. On the screen now were Jack and Kim dancing at the Swan Court Cotillion. Although everyone else was dancing ridiculously too, the two definitely stood out with their goofy 'moves.'

After about one minute, Kim exclaimed, "Please, make it STOP!"

Smirking, Jerry flipped off the television. Jack stood and faced the guys. "Okay, we get your point, Kim and I really cannot dance. Don't give me that look, you know it's true," he added to a glaring Kim. She just shrugged, and jack continued, "Is this the only reason we're here tonight?"

The doorbell rang. "Of course not, dude," Jerry said, backing towards the front door. "I also ordered pizza." Jerry opened to door the reveal a delivery guy, balancing a large stack of pizza boxes. Jerry and him a wad of cash, took the food, and closed the door on him. He continued on like nothing happened. "And we have a dare for you two."

Kim stood up and positioned herself next to Jack. "What kind of dare?"

Eddie answered, "Jerry signed you two up for square dancing lessons!"

"WHAT?" they shouted simultaneously. Jack shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Dude, you've got to be joking."

"Nope." Jerry opened a box in his arms and took out a slice of pizza. "You start next Saturday."

"And if we refuse?" Kim challenged.

Milton was the one who replied this time. He circled around them with his arms crossed as he spoke. "Then we post the video of you two dancing on YouTube. And…" He whispered something to Kim, whose eyes widened. "You wouldn't," she said.

"You know I would Kimberly."

Kim huffed slightly. "Jerry, that better be some damn good pizza if you want to live."

The tall boy nodded arrogantly. "I got you your very own large thin crust double-cheese with bacon and olives." He was met by a brief, smothering hug and the quick unburdening of one pizza box.

Jack crossed his arms. "You guys still can't make me go."

Eddie cleared his throat and whispered something in his ear. Jack immediately said, "So what time do we have to be there, again?"

"Ten in the morning," Eddie replied while Jerry handed out the rest of the pizzas. The latter then clapped his hands together. "So now that the blackmail is over, who's up for Mission Impossible?"

"Ghost Protocol, please," Kim told him through a mouthful of food.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Again, really sorry for the late update. I won't promise anything for chapter 3, though it'll be up. **_

_**Please please please please PLEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEE **__**REVIEW!**___

_**The more reviews I get, the faster I write. No lie.**_

_**Love y'all, **_

_**Reyna S.**_


End file.
